1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the assembly and disassembly of temporary structures and other protective shelters typically in the out-of-doors. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for a collapsible frame of unitary structure for use in erecting tents, insect screen rooms, shade awnings, canopies and the like at campsites, back yard patios and other outdoor venues.
2. Background Art
The relevant art is directed to collapsible frames utilized in erecting temporary structures for use in the out-of-doors. The typical frame apparatus of the prior art is employed in combination with, for example, a canopy as a temporary shelter, or as a frame for a tent to serve various functions in the outdoors.
The outdoor venue in which the frame apparatus of the prior art is typically utilized varies widely. The outdoor venue can be a campsite for hunting, fishing, hiking, rock climbing, a roadside camping facility for recreational vehicles, an outdoor market where goods are offered for sale or any other outdoor activity typically removed from ones residence. In the alternative, the outdoor venue can be as local as a barbecue grill located at a city park, the beach or even on the patio or in the back yard of ones own residence.
Many of the collapsible frames of the prior art involve complicated articulated linkage which is difficult to manipulate. Additionally, it is typical for the upper support structure of the frame to be completely removed from the support legs during disassemble and then re-mounted on the support legs during assembly of the frame. This design results in a flimsy, unstable frame because it lacks unitary structure. Also, many of the prior art frames are heavy and cumbersome to assemble and disassemble and thus are neither convenient nor desirable choices by persons of small physical stature. Another common problem relates to the frequent misplacing or loss of some of the plurality of component parts necessary for the assembly of the frame. As a result, certain components necessary to complete assembly of the frame may not be available and thus the effort to complete assembly of the frame is frustrated.
Examples of the prior art include a frame apparatus employed as a collapsible shelter which includes a flexible collapsible canopy. The collapsible shelter includes a truss and canopy framework that enables the flexible, collapsible canopy to be moved between a raised position and a lowered position. The shelter includes at least three legs supporting flexible poles removably mounted to the tops of the legs and forming the framework of the canopy. X-shaped truss pairs of link members (known in the art as a scissors construction) are connected to each of the legs on each side of the shelter between adjacent legs. The scissors construction exhibits an articulated frame linkage of which the components must be accurately sized in order for the collapsible feature to be realized.
Another example of a frame apparatus includes a tent structure which exhibits an elevated tent framework having a plurality of support legs and elevated rafters for supporting a tent canvas useful, for example, at a burial site. Yet another example is a framework having non-adjustable support legs driven into the ground for stability. Another example of a frame apparatus is disclosed in a geodesic dome shelter where the construction skeleton radiates outwardly from the apex portion of the shelter. Another example is a framework in which the skeleton provides a rectangular cage on which a canvas top is suspended. The framework is collapsible but each component of the cage must be manually disassembled.
A canopy support system is also known in the prior art which is intended to support the canopy portion of a self-contained collapsible canopy type tent. The support system includes a plurality of interconnected resilient cord elements extending from a central hub to multiple support frame attachment points around a collapsible metal frame of the tent. The resilient cords are adjustable for providing the required tension and provide intermediate canopy support between a central support pole and a perimeter support frame. Another example of a frame apparatus teaches a tent structure which includes four poles interconnected by four scissors-type linkages forming a square structure and four intermediate pivot connecting members.
Many other frame apparatuses are known in the prior art for providing an enclosure or canopy arrangement for the purpose of, for example, enclosing a utility manhole in the street or enclosing a public utilities crew in a work environment. Although these frame apparatuses are collapsible and lightweight, many lack the structural integrity necessary to endure continuous usage and the elements. Because the upper support structure of many of these frame apparatuses is not unitary with the lower support legs, these frames known in the prior art lack structural integrity and tend to be flimsy.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a collapsible frame that comprises a lightweight, simplified robust construction fashioned into a rigid frame, in which the telescopic corner legs and the upper support structure including the superstructure are permanently connected to facilitate prompt raising and lowering of the collapsible frame as a unitary structure where the superstructure operates in unison with the remainder of the frame components to provide improved stability to the frame structure, and to minimize misplacing component parts, where the collapsible frame exhibits a means for conveniently adjusting the vertical height thereof, and is easily manipulated by persons of small physical stature.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides a new and improved collapsible frame for use in erecting tents, insect screen rooms, shade awnings, canopies and the like in the out-of-doors such as campsites, back yard patios and other outdoor venues. The inventive collapsible frame exhibits a robust lightweight design including an aluminum frame. The collapsible frame is raised and lowered quickly and easily since each of the component elements remains connected in the collapsed position, i.e., the collapsible frame is a unitary structure. The height of the collapsible frame can be easily adjusted so that the superstructure provides adequate headroom for average height persons. When collapsed, the frame is transported and stored in a convenient carrying enclosure.
The collapsible frame of the present invention includes a plurality of four telescopic corner legs generally forming a rectangular pattern to create an upper support structure. Each telescopic corner leg includes an inner shaft and an outer shaft for adjusting the height thereof. A top corner joint is mounted to the top of each telescopic corner leg and a leg slider joint is positioned for translational motion along each of the corner legs. X-shaped truss pairs of link members (typically known in the art as a scissors connector) are positioned between each adjacent pair of telescopic corner legs for enabling the corner legs to be moved in a scissors fashion.
A superstructure comprised of four canopy support arms is fixedly attached to the upper support structure at the corresponding top corner joint and leg slider joint of each telescopic corner leg. The canopy support arms are connected together at the apex of the collapsible frame by a top joint connector. Each of the canopy support arms includes a spring loaded, locking pivotal connector which comprises a receiving cavity and a spring-loaded slide joined by a hinged junction. The spring-loaded slide includes a locking lip which is captured by the receiving cavity when the locking pivotal connector is in the locked position. A thumb knob is provided for operating the spring-loaded slide. Each of the telescopic corner legs also includes a base foot for improving the stability of the frame. Finally, a V-shaped, spring-loaded push button is employed for adjusting the height of each of the telescopic legs and for securing the position of the leg slider joint. This combination of components enables the collapsible frame to be raised and lowered as a unitary structure.
The present invention is generally directed to a collapsible frame for use in erecting tents, insect screen rooms, shade awnings, canopies and the like in the out-of-doors and typically employed at, for example, campsites, roadside camping facilities for recreational vehicles, city parks, the seashore or even on the patio or in the back yard of a residence or other outdoor venue. In its most fundamental embodiment, the collapsible frame comprises a plurality of telescopic legs for providing vertical structural support and a plurality of top corner joints with each corner joint fixedly mounted upon a top end of a corresponding one of the telescopic legs. A leg slider joint is adjustably mounted upon each of the telescopic legs for sliding along a corresponding one of the telescopic legs. A truss pair of link members is mounted to a pair of the top corner joints and to a corresponding pair of the leg slider joints. The link members are mounted on each adjacent pair of telescopic legs for providing a scissors connector. Finally, a plurality of canopy support arms, each including a locking pivotal connector and each fixedly connected to a corresponding one of the top corner joints and to a corresponding one of the leg slider joints, is employed for raising and lowering the collapsible frame as a stable unitary structure.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate the invention, by way of example.